


A Different Man

by theawesomepfanfic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/pseuds/theawesomepfanfic
Summary: 'Idk for some fic prompts maybe something around the fact that fakeah Ryan wears a mask and his significant other doesn’t realise they’re working with him??'Prompt Fill! Thank you for it!! <33





	A Different Man

When it came to the things that Geoff had in his life that he loved, he could pinpoint three main things: the third thing was his crew. Michael, Gavin, Jack, Jeremy, and James were the most important people to him. He didn’t know them all as well as he wished- James and Michael were often distant, in minds in different places than Geoff was. That didn’t mean he didn’t adore them, and that he wouldn’t do anything and everything for them. James hid behind a mask, that violent looking thing that gave him the label of ‘the Vagabond,’ while Michael was more open about his discomfort of being around people. Geoff did everything he could to try and push them to open up, but he didn’t want to push them away. Jack, Jeremy, and Gavin were his closest friends, and no matter what, even if Michael and James stayed hidden, he would always have them.

The second thing he loved was his money. Greedy of him to say, selfish even. He had an awful lot of money, and he had earned every last penny. Having the crew, doing the dangerous and stupid things he did, it all meant something, and that something was his cash. He didn’t build his empire from one bag of cocaine for nothing- no no, he worked hard for this cash. He was beyond willing to flaunt it, to spend it on his crew and those he loved. He’d buy every stupid car he wanted, every book in the world, and not think twice about what others thought of his spending. He was living his life his way- and that way led him to the most important thing he had.

Ryan. Ryan was everything to him. He found Ryan at a pet store about three years earlier, the handsome man working behind the counter, flashing Geoff that charming smile as he walked in with the intent to buy himself a dog for a companion. There was nothing else in that moment that he wanted except for Ryan, with his beautiful blue eyes and his wonderful, beautiful laugh. He didn’t care about the dog- the only thing he cared about was Ryan; and god, how lucky he was that he got his greedy, bloody hands on the man.

Ryan was with him every day. He waited for him to come home from work with that wonderful smile, unaware of the violence Geoff had lived through that day. It always washed away when he walked through the door of their normal, suburban house, and he could hear Ryan making dinner in their kitchen and watching some random show on their television. It was all just _theirs._ Geoff never realized how lonely he had been until Ryan was there with him, and turned everything from his, to ours.

When Ryan would turn and smile at him, and ask him how his day was, all of his worries would slip away.

“Hey, Geoff. You’re late.” Ryan said as he entered the kitchen, tilting his head to the side. Geoff just smiled at him and stepped close to him for a kiss, which Ryan returned happily.

“I know. I got held up a bit. Dinner smells wonderful, though. You’re the best cook.” Geoff sighed, stepping away to strip out of his tie and suit top.

“That, I know. But thank you.” Ryan grinned as he said it, getting their plates set up as Geoff got into relaxing mode.

Geoff couldn’t take his eyes off of Ryan. Every time he came home, he realized just how damn lucky he was to have Ryan there in his life. The way his long hair was pulled up into a messy bun- his dad jeans, hanging loosely on his hips, and his tee-shirt that was just a little too tight. All of it was perfect. Ryan was perfect, everything he ever wanted. He often debated dumping this whole money-laundering scheme he had going on and just getting out now, taking Ryan far away, and living their golden years in the warmest place possible.

The thrill wasn’t something he couldn’t give up. He was greedy, he was selfish. He knew it would hurt him. He didn’t know if he cared.

\--

He should have cared when he had the chance. How often his own choices came back to fuck him, he couldn’t count. He never cared, most of the time. It was never something that he sat on and really cared about- if there was a problem, he could normally live with it. He’d pay it off. He’d send his crew to destroy it. If his choices bit him in the ass, he’d find a way to ignore it. This one, he couldn’t ignore.

Their home was ransacked. Geoff had entered at earlier than normal, ready to surprise Ryan and for that warm meal and Ryan’s smile, but instead entered on a dark house and his boyfriend nowhere in sight. Their living room was torn apart, chairs turned, desks flipped, bookshelves smashed and books everywhere. His blood ran cold as he realized what had happened. Someone had finally found him- one of his rivals, someone he’d screwed over- and they’d taken Ryan.

He was about to lose his mind and scream when he heard a crash from above him, and his heart skipped a beat as he immediately went towards the sound, pulling his gun from his briefcase and dashing up the stairs two at a time. Maybe he wasn’t too late, and he could save Ryan before-

A man came stumbling out of the bedroom, holding a bloody gash on his neck and gasping for air. Geoff nearly fell back down the steps when he saw that, confusion washing over him. There was another loud noise and a second masked figure came flying out of the room, smacking into the other and sending both of them flying over the railing to the floor below.

Geoff watched them hit the ground below and turned his head to the doorway again as Ryan stepped out, a piece of broken glass in his hand. Blood was dripping from a wound on his forehead, and something about the way he was standing, looking down on the two men he’d just killed, reminded Geoff of someone. He couldn’t put his finger just on it, and before he could finish the thought, Ryan turned to him and gasped.

“Geoff- you’re home.” Ryan was quick to step into Geoff’s arms. He was shaking, and Geoff quickly relaxed and held him as close as he could.

“It’s okay, I’m here… No one is going to hurt you. I’m sorry Ryan, I’ve got to tell you something-“ he started, but Ryan pulled back with a shaking expression.

“No. I have to tell you something. I know who you are, Geoff. I know you’re not a business man. I know you launder money, and sell drugs, and run guns. I know you’re not the man you’ve painted for me.” Ryan said, and Geoff’s heart sunk deep into his stomach. He wondered just how long Ryan knew this about him. He couldn’t speak, but Ryan didn’t stop.

“I’m not the man you think I am either. I… I’m James. I’m the Vagabond. I’ve been working for you for five years. I’ve had the… the biggest crush on you for all five of those years. Two years ago, you found me at that pet shop, where I was working, just trying to feel normal. You didn’t know what James looked like, and you fell in love with Ryan. I couldn’t say no, because… it was what I wanted. To act normal. So I did. It’s what you wanted too. So, we played together, we acted like we could be, but we can’t. Our pasts will never, ever leave us alone-“ Ryan was struggling to speak at this point, tears dripping down his face and sobs catching in his throat. Geoff was speechless.

That stance he’d seen Ryan in, of course it was James’s. He always stalked after his prey like some wild animal, to make sure he’d killed it. He felt beyond stupid, knowing he’d been living the last two years of his life trying to befriend James when he was already his lover in another place.

“How? How did you do it? You were always at the safehouse when I’d leave to come home-“ Geoff started, but Ryan had his answer.

“I planned ahead… When you’d leave in the morning, I’d start dinner. I wasn’t supposed to show up until two hours after you, so I had time every day. When you’d leave, the very second, I snuck out the back and took a shorter route home, and had everything of mine laid out, ready to change, ready to make our home for you… Our fairytale.” Ryan laughed, and Geoff touched his face and lifted his lowered head so they could look at each other.

“You did all of that… all of this, for me? Why would you…” Geoff brushed a tear away as it slid towards his hand, and Ryan smiled at him.

“I love you, idiot. Why else? You gave me everything I ever wanted… I ruined it. My past is catching up with me… Those men are from The Hole. The last gang I was in. They want me dead, for what I did to their operation. I have to leave, Geoff. For your safety, for the safety of the crew-“

Geoff slapped him then, for saying such stupid things. He couldn’t help it. If Ryan was stupid enough to believe he was going to leave Geoff after this bombshell, he was seriously mistaken. Ryan looked like he was in shock, blinking his eyes fast as he took in what just happened.

“You’re not going anywhere, Ryan. You’re staying right here, with me. We’re going to fix this together. You’ve got me- you’ve got the crew. You’re not leaving. Do you understand? I refuse to let you leave me.” Geoff said, clinging onto the front of Ryan’s shirt.

“I understand.” Ryan whispered, and kissed him hard then. This was trust, this was Ryan trusting him. Geoff dug his fingers into Ryan’s hair and kissed back, letting the moment last as long as they possibly could. As they pulled apart, they stood panting, catching their breath.

“We should get rid of those bodies.” Ryan whispered, finally, breaking the silence. Geoff laughed and nodded his head in agreement, kissing Ryan again.

“My ruthless killer. It’s going to be hard blending Ryan and James… They feel like such different people.” He sighed, and Ryan gave him a toothy smile. This was going to take a lot. But they could do it. They had each other.

\--

“Is Geoff fucking James?” Jeremy whispered to Gavin, their eyes locked on Geoff and James as they stood close to each other, looking over plans for a new run they were planning.

“I have no idea. I thought Geoff had some cushy civ that he was fucking.” Gavin replied, his face riddled with confusion.

“Maybe he decided he needed something… more dangerous?” Jeremy tried, “I’m sure they have just killer sex. Choking and the whole daddy kink thing.”

“Oh, absolutely.”


End file.
